It is known to fit watercraft with outriggers which are arranged on the side adjacent to the main hull. Stability can substantially be increased in this way and capsizing becomes virtually impossible.
It is not desirable to use outriggers for all fields of application because they have an influence on the dynamic properties of the watercraft.
A watercraft is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,799 that comprises movable outriggers. As a result, space can be saved during storage. The driving properties cannot be changed fundamentally however.